


Noch einmal Wiedersehen

by Len300198



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Len300198/pseuds/Len300198
Summary: Nur ein kleiner ohne shot für lexa und Clarke :)





	Noch einmal Wiedersehen

Der Schatten zwischen den Häusern war kaum zu erkennen und doch war er ganz klar vorhanden. Fast klarer als alles um sie herum. Irritiert kniff sie die Augen zusammen und versuchte, zu erkennen, wer der Schatten war, doch ohne Erfolg. 

Dennoch spürte sie tief in ihrem Inneren eine Präsenz, jemanden, den sie kannte, der ihr einst wichtig gewesen war - und noch ist.   
Unsicher trat sie einen Schritt vor. Dann noch einen. Auch der Schatten kam näher. Sie erkannte das dunkle, lange Haar, den Umhang, der um den Körper wehte, den er bedeckte, doch sie hatte Angst, das Gesicht der Gestalt zu suchen, Angst davor, dass es nicht das war, wonach sie sich so sehnte.

Sie wollte doch nur endlich mit allem abschließen können....  
Der Schatten kam näher und aus dem Schatten wurde eine Person, eine junge Frau. Ohne, dass Clarke hin schaute, spürte sie die Wärme, die von der Frau ausging.  
Sie kam immer näher. Clarke hörte den leichten und beständigen Atem. Eine Hand schmiegte sich an ihre Wange. Sie war warm, geschmeidig und voller Zärtlichkeit. Ganz sanft umfasste die Hand ihr Kinn und zwang sie, der Person, der diese Hand gehörte, ins Gesicht zu schauen. Ängstlich öffnete sie die Augen, ohne zu wissen, dass sie sie überhaupt geschlossen hatte, aber sie fürchtete sich davor, nicht das zu sehen, was sie sich so sehr wünschte. Ungläubig sah sie in das Gesicht, das sie so schmerzlich vermisste, in Augen, die voller Feuer waren, in denen sich die Unendlichkeit widerspiegelte.   
Umspielt von der Kriegsbemalung, deren Sinn sie so lange nicht verstanden hatte. Sie konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Heiß rannten sie ihre Wangen herunter, bis sie von der Hand aufgefangen wurden.

 

"Lexa?”, fragte sie zögernd, ihre Stimme kaum ein Flüstern.

Ein Lächeln umspielte die verführerischen vollen Lippen der jungen Frau.

Doch statt einer Antwort, kam Lexa näher und Clarke spürte den Atem auf ihrer Haut. Ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet, sie wollte nicht eine Gelegenheit, nicht einen Augenblick missen, in dem sie Lexas Gesicht bewundern konnte...   
Lexa war nun so nah, dass ihre Wärme ein Prickeln auf Clarkes Haut hinterließ. Ihre Lippen kamen ihr ganz nahe und dann küsste Lexa sie. Ganz zärtlich, ganz sanft. Fast so, wie eine Mutter ihr Kind in den Schlaf küssen würde. Fast so, als wäre Clarke zerbrechlich, als wäre sie das kleine Kind. Sie spürte, dass sie weinte. Die Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab. 

Sie war zerbrechlich.   
Nichts hatte sie sich mehr gewünscht, als Lexa zu spüren. Der süßliche Duft, der an Zedern erinnerte, stieg in ihre Nase und erfüllte sie mit Glück.   
Erst jetzt traute sie sich Lexas Gesicht zu berühren. Ganz vorsichtig fuhr sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen die Konturen entlang.   
Lexa schaute sie an, ihr Blick war voller Wärme und Liebe.  
Clarkes Fingerspitzen zeichneten die vollen Lippen nach und diese küssten jeden einzelnen Finger. Clarks Hand erkundete weiter, fuhr durch das Haar der Frau und da begriff sie, dass Lexa nicht gehen würde.Nicht jetzt.   
Dieser Moment gehörte ihr, ihr ganz allein. Und sie erwiderte Lexas Kuss. Sie küsste sie voller Leidenschaft. Das Feuer, das sie erloschen geglaubt hatte, war wieder da. Ihre Haut schien zu glühen, ihre Lippen brannten vor Begierde und ihre Hände konnten gar nicht still zu halten. Zu lange hatte sie warten müssen, als dass sie jetzt auch nur eine Sekunde verlieren wollte.

Sie spürte nicht wie die Häuser langsam einer anderen Umgebung wichen.   
Es formten sich Wände und die Wände formten einen Raum. Ein Bett stand in der Mitte, mit einem weißen Baldachin. Sanft drückte Lexa Clarke in die Richtung des Bettes.

Immer weiter schob Lexa sie, bis Ihre Füße an das Bett stießen, doch bevor sie fallen konnte, griffen Lexas Hände nach ihr und hoben sie sanft auf das Bett.   
Clarke konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Wie konnte eine Frau von solcher Schönheit sein?   
Ein Lächeln lag auf den Lexas Lippen und sie beugte sich über Clarke. Doch anstatt sie zu küssen, beugte sie sich weiter hinab. Clarke hörte den Atem an ihrem Ohr und der Atem formte sich zu Worten: "Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass wir uns Wiedersehen Clarke kom skai kru."   
Und mit diesen Worten brannte die Flamme in Clarke heller und stärker, als sie es je gespürt hatte. Sie konnte nicht anders. Sie zog Lexas Körper ganz nah an ihren. Sie spürte den Herzschlag. Und sie wusste, dass dieser Moment nur ihnen gehörte.   
Mit der Hand in Lexas Haaren zog sie ihre Freundin an sich und sie küsste sie. Sie küsste sie voller Liebe. Und lexa erwiderte den Kuss mit einer Leidenschaft, die sie nie zuvor gespürt hatte. So viel Zeit war vergangen, so lange hatte sie Lexa für immer verloren geglaubt. Und plötzlich spürte sie, wie Lexas Hand an ihrer Seite entlang glitt. Leidenschaftlich, nicht mehr zärtlich wie bei einem zerbrechlichen Kind. Die Hand tastete ihren Körper entlang und überall wo sie Clarkes Haut berührte, hinterließ sie ein Brennen, ein Verlangen.  
Als Lexas Hand an ihrer Hüfte angekommen war, strich sie ihren Rücken entlang. Und dann konnte Clarke nicht mehr warten, es kam aus ihr heraus wie ein Feuer das explodiert. Sie drehte sich um und küsste ihre Freundin leidenschaftlicher denn je.


End file.
